LCD is a thin and flat display device and is rapidly popularized and developed due to the characteristics of thin body, low power consumption, low radiation, soft in image color and the like.
In order to improve the display area of the LCD with the same display screen size, the narrow border design of the LCD has become a development trend. But the narrow border design of the LCD cannot be actually achieved at present, namely there is no borderless LCD at present.